


Another life

by Eternalflameforeverburns



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, genderbent
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-19
Updated: 2020-08-20
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:28:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25998271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eternalflameforeverburns/pseuds/Eternalflameforeverburns
Summary: My rewrite of Once upon a time season 7.I've changed the pairings up and Henry is female instead.
Relationships: Alice | Tilly/Robin | Margot, Belle/Red Riding Hood | Ruby, Cinderella | Jacinda Vidrio/Tiana | Sabine, Evil Queen | Regina Mills & Henry Mills, Evil Queen | Regina Mills/Emma Swan, Evil Queen | Regina Mills/Maleficent, Evil Queen | Regina Mills/Red Riding Hood | Ruby, Hansel | Jack | Nick Branson & Henry Mills, Knave of Hearts | Will Scarlet/Red Queen | Anastasia, Marian/Robin Hood (Once Upon a Time), Prince Charming | David Nolan/Snow White | Mary Margaret Blanchard, Wishverse Captain Hook | Detective Rogers & Rumplestiltskin | Mr. Gold





	1. Chapter 1

Leaving Storybrooke wasn't somethin' Henri had ever imagined doing. Yet she had to. Everyone else had a story, everyone else had a life. She needed to go out and find her own. She loves her mothers greatly and she was going to miss them. Yet this was her life. This was her story.

The Enchanted Forest had seemed like a good place to start. Everyone else had found their story there. Maybe she could find hers there.Maybe finally everything would make sense and she could feel like she fit in. or maybe she would come back and everything would still be the same.

Yet she knew she had to try at least. She wanted to be a hero. Honestly Henri couldn’t count the amount of times on one hand that her parents had saved her ,that everyone else had saved her. She loved it and loved them but she had to save herself.She had to be the hero of her own story for once.

As she moved out of her house, the house that she grew up in, she glanced back at her mothers who were standing on the doorstep just watching her. They would be fine. Regina and Emma had gotten married a while ago. The wedding had been beautiful. Henri had been the maid of honour and it had been one of the best days of her life. Her mothers deserved their happy ending. Regina had dealt with all kinds of misery. Emma had dealt with all kinds of misery as well, including a one-handed pirate with a drinking problem. Thankfully Hook was in the Underworld now and far away from causing any more damage than he had already done or rather tried to do. 

She thought of her father. Neal had died during the time Henri didn't remember him. She often felt guilty about that. Yes it hadn't been her fault but she just couldn't help it.

‘’Henri!’’ 

She heard Regina calling out for her and paused, waiting for her to catch up.

‘’You forgot this.’’

Regina held out her backpack and a small necklace. It was a new one one and had an apple in a deep red colour attached to the end of it. No doubt something to remember her by. As if she could forget her mother though.

‘’ I'll miss you Mom.’’ Henri spoke after a moment and the two women hugged. Regina lightly pecked her daughter on the lips before gently kissing her forehead.

‘’I love you Henri.’’ 

‘’I love you too Mom.’’ The young brunette replied, giving her hand a small squeeze before heading over to the motorbike she had bought a while ago. Regina walked back to the porch and stood with Emma. The two waved until Henri was through the portal and out of sight.

‘’ She’ll be fine Gina.’’ Emma spoke after a moment or two after their daughter had vanished from view. ‘’ You raised her well.’’

‘’We raised her well.’’ Regina spoke, giving her wife a small kiss.

They stood there for another few minutes. Neither of them could honestly believe she was gone. yet they knew it wouldn't be forever.

‘’ Do you feel like having a date night tonight?’’ Emma asked as the two of them walked inside. They'd become a couple a while after coming back from Neverland. Emma had been the one to propose. Regina had deserved it. In Emma's mind she deserves the world. 

Her wife instantly smiled and nodded at her question.

‘’I’ll cook, you almost burned down my kitchen last time.’’ 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The Enchanted Forest.

8 years later.

The present day.

Henri had grown from a teenage girl into a young woman. She had always won the necklace her mother gave her, yet she still hadn't found her story. It was almost that very minute, that very second there came a loud crash from nearby.

The brunette instantly followed the sounds. She couldn't help herself. She'd always had an over curious nature even though it often got her into trouble.

Soon enough she spotted the source of the noise. Quite a way above her in a net was a beautiful man struggling to get out. Henri knew this man. She had known him for most of her life.

‘’Hansel?’’ 

Henri couldn't stop the laugh that left her lips at her friend's predicament.

‘’Henri Daniella Mills? Well I’ll be.’’ Hansel laughed a little as he heard her voice. He hadn't seen her in years. Yet he knew it was her from the necklace she was wearing and a subtle shape of Emma Swan’s face in her own features.

‘’You comfy up there?’’ 

Henri asked, a teasing tone leaving her pale lips. 

‘’Not really, help a guy out?’’ 

Henri pretended to think about it for a moment or two. Then decided not to be a bitch and cut the rope, sending the net to the deep green forest floor.

‘’Thanks!’’ 

Hansel chuckled slightly as he moved his arms around her, lifting her up into a hug. 

‘’Missed me?’’

‘’Not really.’’

She laughed, a small smirk going over her lips as he put her back down.

“What are you doing in The Enchanted Forest?’’ Henri asked once the two had gotten their breath back. 

“ Gretel got into a spot of bother with a few giants so I thought I'd help her out.’’ Hansel replied as he ran his fingers through his messy hair.

“Need another hand?”

“Always, when it’s you.”

He winked at her and she playfully rolled her eyes at him, a light blush going over her cheeks.

‘’Cute.’’

‘’Oh shut up.’’

‘’Make me.’’

“Is flirting really important right now? I feel like I should be higher on the list.’’

Gretel had come out of the trees from nearby.Seeing Henri she moved her arms around her in a hug. The two women had been great friends growing up and she was excited to see her.

‘’ Hansel said Giants were giving you some issues.’’ 

‘’ Have you heard of Atlas?’’

‘’The giant that supposedly holds up the sky?’’


	2. Chapter 2

Hours had gone by since then. Gretel was fast asleep on her girlfriend, Anastasia. Henri watched them for a moment before getting up and making her way through the trees towards where she had placed her things previously. She didn't have much with her, just everything Regina had given her and a few things she had picked up during her travels around the Enchanted Forest. 

However she did have one of her notebooks. Being an author was still a little bit nerve-wracking for her and it was often quite sad, she couldn't make things happen in the way she wanted them to. She had snapped the pen years ago but that hasn't taken away her desire to write her own stories. 

She sat down on a tree stump, opened one of her notebooks and began to write. 

Jack was an ordinary boy and yet there was so much more to him than met the eye. He would grow and become the world's best Giant Slayer.

She included a drawing with her writings, nothing too extravagant and there was only one man around her that she could beat them all. Hansel. The messy hair, the short amount of facial hair. Truth be told there was no one else she could imagine Jack as. Well except her own father Neal had died years ago and she wasn't going to imagine him as anyone. She wasn't going to start getting her hopes up again that her father would one day walk through the trees and everything would be ok again. 

She believed in fairy tales. Yet she had given up believing in that particular one.

‘’Henri?’’

The dark haired woman blinked slightly as she heard his voice. Her heart thumped in her chest for a few moments. 

Hansel sat down next to her, glancing at what she was writing before his eyes fell upon the drawing. 

‘’Is that meant to be me?’’

She nodded shyly, even if she denied it the two had known each other for so long that he would have been able to tell if she lied to him. 

‘’Can I read it?’’

Henri nodded, holding out the book and Hansel began to read, a small grin went over his lips as he did so.

Hansel spent a few minutes reading what she had written before he put the book down. 

“..You..you’ve made me better..’’

Hansel and Gretel had a long past, their father had been cruel to them and had married an even crueler woman and both of them had been forced to do things they hated. Commit crimes that sort of thing.

‘’Don’t talk like that, you’re already such a beautiful person.’’

‘’Do you think.. you could maybe call me Jack from now on?’’

Henri smiled and nodded.

‘’Come to think of it you do look more like a Jack anyway.’’ 

Jack laughed and put his arm around her. She couldn't help herself and leaned into him, closing her eyes. 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Storybrooke Maine.  
The present day.  
Ruby and Belle’s apartment

Ruby was coming back with flowers and candy for Belle and a small packet sweeties for their daughter. Valentine's Day in Storybrooke Maine and wasn't as extravagant as it had been in The Enchanted Forest but she knew her wife would appreciate it anyway.

‘’Belle?’’

She gently knocked on the door and put the flowers in front of her face, laughing slightly as the door opened.

‘’Special delivery for Mrs Lucas-French.’’

Belle laughed and took the flowers and candy from her,giving her wife a soft kiss. 

‘’ I've made dinner reservations at the March hare’s tea shop later.’’

Most of the time they ate at Granny's diner but not on Valentine's Day, the place would be packed and Ruby didn't want to give her grandmother anymore stress than she already would have.

‘’Mm.’’ Ruby hummed slightly as she kissed her back in return. ‘’Sounds perfect.’’

‘’MOM!’’ 

Rose hurtled out from the open door and tackled Ruby down onto the ground. She had picked up her mother's wolf strength and even though Ruby was still nervous about the whole situation regarding that Belle was more than happy to calm her nerves every time.

‘’Woah, easy kiddo.’’

Ruby laughed slightly, picking up her daughter from the ground and gently putting her over a shoulder, carrying her inside the apartment. 

The apartment was beautiful, truly like a paradise. Belle had decorated it, Ruby had almost broken something when she tried to help but Belle had gotten her opinion on anything and everything that she had added to their home. 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Storybrooke Maine  
The present day  
The town square  
Midnight

Ever since Emma and Regina have gotten married,Will Scarlet had helped out occasionally with sheriff duties. He wasn't an official sheriff, he hated the idea of it but helping out gave him an adrenaline Rush. 

‘’Bloody hell this guy can run!’’ 

Will massaged his ribs slightly before noticing the guy up ahead trip and breathed in a sigh of relief, grinning when he noticed the exact reason why he’d tripped. 

‘’I had that.’’

‘’Of course you did Will.’’ Ana rolled her eyes at him, a small smirk going over her dark red lips. She might not be the Red Queen anymore but she had always loved the deep colour.

Will picked up the guy from the ground and slammed him into the nearest wall, spinning him around and handcuffing him as Prince Charming caught up with them.

“You took your bloody time.’’ Will commented as Charming rubbed his sides slightly. ‘’You should’ve stretched first.’’

‘’Okay William, c’mon.’’ Ana laughed slightly, grabbing her husband’s arm and pulling him away up the street, giving Charming an apologetic look over her left shoulder as she went. However Charming had let out a laugh. These days he and Will spent so much time together that he was used to his antics. Snow had even gone as far as to call them ‘Work husbands.’

Charming watched the two leave for a moment before taking the guy back to the sheriff’s station and throwing him into one of the cells for the night. Another drunk. They were getting more and more of these recently.


End file.
